082314-Lily-Thiago
12:18 GT: Once the two of them are away from the others, Lily pushes her brand-new Niadis Original onto her forehead so she can see again, sighing in relief. "Ugh, being blind is AWFUL. I hope I can get me some replacement goggles soon." 12:19 TA: "Hopefully we can find you some cool ones." 12:19 TA: He sighs. "Their reactions were so insensitive!" 12:20 GT: "Honestly it was about what I figured it was gonna be. I still wanna know how the Condy knew about my eyes, though." 12:20 TA: "She seems to know a good deal of strange things." He shrugs. 12:21 GT: "It tends to come with being an authority figure, I find. A healthy penchant for cryptic bullshit always helps, too." 12:21 TA: "I'm surprised you handled it so well, though! / You seem to be much more in control now!" He smiles. 12:23 GT: "...Yeah." 12:23 TA: It fades. "What is it?" 12:27 GT: "...Honestly, if I'd been facing the other way I'd probably have either undergone spontaneous petrifaction or blast through the fucking walls back to my Land." 12:28 TA: Thiago takes her into a hug. 12:29 GT: She returns it fiercely. 12:29 TA: "It's going to be okay, I promise." 12:30 TA: "Is there anything I can do to help?" 12:31 GT: "You could stab the Condesce. Is that legal?" 12:32 GT: "That's probably not legal. Don't actually do that." 12:32 TA: "I don't think it would help out all that much." He laughs. "Merrow might get somewhat angry at me." 12:33 GT: "You'll have gotten blood all over her lovely scarves," she says, giggling. "The fuschia clashes horribly." 12:34 TA: "I'll be the first to admit, that scarf's bold!" He giggles. 12:34 GT: "It's AMAZING," she says, sounding slightly awestruck. 12:35 GT: "I have genuine respect for someone who can manage to concentrate so much pure tackiness into a single scarf it's a miracle it isn't radioactive." 12:36 TA: "I just have no idea what goes with it! / A fluffy flower toned blouse, hmm?" 12:36 GT: "Oh dear God." She grimaces. "Never." 12:36 TA: "Solid colors are the only option." Ge grins. 12:36 TA: Come on! I think it would look very cute!" 12:37 GT: "Haha, no. I don't do girly. Skirts are my one concession because I like twirling in them." 12:40 TA: "Then perhaps we can get you a nice suit! / I have some skirts that could fit nicely. / Inumerable blazers to top off~" He makes a flourish and produces skirt toned in a complimentary fashion... and another of a completely clashing tone. "Do you want to work with it? Or perhaps..." He waves the clashing skirt. "In spite of it?" He grins. 12:41 GT: "Why do you have skirts?" 12:42 TA: "Prisoners don't need all these fancy clothes! / I put them on sometimes." 12:42 GT: "Well then." 12:42 TA: "I must say I pull it off quite well, miss." He winks. 12:43 GT: "Maybe Dad knew more than he was letting on when he rampantly misgendered you." 12:44 TA: Thiago brings a hand to his chin. "That's possible..." 12:45 GT: She considers, then picks the first one. "Let's go with complementary choices. I do have a fashion sense." 12:46 GT: "It's a very small one, but it's there." 12:46 TA: "You know, you could do this..." He produces a rather fancy hoodie. "This could look good on you and hide your scalp." 12:46 GT: "Mewling sadly in the corner whenever I match lab coats with skirts." 12:47 GT: "That is a thought." She considers the hoodie. "But would it match my beautiful new scarf?" 12:47 TA: "I might be able to find one that does." 12:48 GT: "Maybe not. I wouldn't want to cause another apocalypse. That much concentrated antifashion in one place might cause singularities." 12:48 TA: He hands her the skirt. "Try it on!" He looks excited. 12:50 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "So forward." 12:51 TA: "What?" 12:52 GT: She takes the skirt, rolling her eyes. "Avert thine eyes. That, or take the scarf." 12:52 TA: "Ah. I see. As you wish." He turns around. 12:54 GT: There is a brief rustling noise, then she calls, "Kay, ready." 12:55 TA: He turns around and takes an appraising look. "Yes! This is good!" He smiles. 12:55 GT: "Absolutely mahhhhvelous, dahling?" 12:56 TA: "Extraordinary!" 12:56 GT: "FahntasTEEK." She strikes a dramatic pose. 12:59 TA: "Hand on, let me show you my favorite one!" He rummages about in his captchadeck. ((I'm looking for an image)) 01:02 TA: "Found it! Here, give me a moment." He scampers excitedly into the closet. 01:03 TA: He comes out a moment later in this: https://41.media.tumblr.com/e23b5b1574a33637905583ae808d1084/tumblr_mjyqzt5XNq1roxde6o1_500.jpg 01:03 TA: "Ta DaGregariousTroubadour (talk) 21:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC)" 01:04 GT: "Oh my God that actually looks really fucking good on you." 01:04 TA: "I'm glad you like it." He makes a flourishing curtsy. 01:05 GT: She curtsies back. "Quite." 01:06 TA: He steps a little closer, his tone taking a more soothing one. "Are you still in pain?" 01:06 GT: "It's died down to minor twinges if I move too fast." She grimaces. "I'm due to take another dose, though, so that's probably gonna change soon." 01:07 TA: "Well, now we know we can reach eachother!" He smiles. "I can come and help you whenever now." 01:08 GT: "Dick will be thrilled," she says, grinning. 01:09 TA: He nods and grins. "So what's this primer thing I hear about?" 01:11 GT: "Oh! Yeah, you can have it if you want. Hang on, lemme just..." She walks over to the computer, a large, fairly intimidating decuple-screen behemoth, and starts looking for a file. 01:12 TA: "That's a lot of screens." 01:12 GT: "It's my dad's. He moved it in here before I entered as a present." She grins in triumph. "Here it is!" 01:13 GT: ((https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q0JpXUZmmP9qzcpJeXEruJSI9j-0aMD8ynl2NUNTn7M/edit )) 01:14 TA: "But... what exactly is it though, Lily? 01:14 GT: "It's kind of like marriage. Once you've done all the stuff and met all the qualification on here, you tell me, and then we're Partners. Capital P. Very exciting." 01:16 TA: "Wait. OH. Well..." 01:16 TA: He blushes. "I can't really... use this, then." He looks away, but doesn't let go of the primer. 01:17 GT: "Yeah, I know. I've already given it to Vyllen and everything, too." She shrugs, attempting to look nonchalant. "You asked, though. It's not like you're obligated to fill it now, though, don't worry." 01:17 TA: "Right." He nods. An awkward silence follows. 01:18 GT: "...We should totally give you makeup." 01:18 TA: He tilts his head. "I have makeup." 01:19 GT: "No, I mean, put it on you." 01:19 GT: "And fake boobs. It'll be great." 01:20 TA: "I have makeup ON!" He puffs his cheeks out. 01:20 GT: "What, you mean the eyelashes aren't natural? Seriously?" 01:21 TA: "No, they are. I just accentuate them. / I also have scars all over myself. / How else do you think I maintain these looks? / I'm a freakin pirate Lily! Goodness." He laughs. 01:23 GT: "Bit hard to cover up the bullet hole in your earfin with foundation, I imagine." 01:24 TA: He uncaptchalogues a hoop ear ring and puts it through the hole. "Fixed!" 01:26 GT: "Perfect." 01:27 GT: "Man, I wish I had a cool bullet piercing." 01:27 TA: "No you don't. It hurts!" 01:28 GT: "But you have a ~cool story~ behind it!" 01:29 TA: He takes on a stupid voice. "Cool story, palemate." 01:29 GT: "If you ask me to make you a sandwich I will stab you." 01:30 TA: "I'm..." He takes on a confused look. "not sure what you're getting at, Lily." 01:31 GT: "Good. This speaks well for your character." 01:31 TA: "What? Did I strike you as misogynist?" 01:32 GT: "Nah. You just said The Line. I was making sure." 01:34 TA: He laughs. "That would be betraying you! Can't get stabbed!" He smiles innocently. 01:36 GT: "You'll be following in Dear Old Dad's footsteps." 01:36 TA: He frowns. "How are you feeling about that? 01:38 GT: "I'm operating under the 'innocent until proven guilty' principle." 01:40 TA: "I see. / You're not believing he's dead until you know." 01:42 GT: "Oh, you meant whether or not he was actually DEAD. Yeah, no, he's totally alive. If the all-seeing eye can't determine a person's status that's basically equivalent to hanging a big neon sign over their body saying 'GUESS WHO'S GONNA FUCK SHIT UP WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT'." 01:43 TA: He laughs. "I'd pay to see that!" He think for a moment. "I'm just curious... / How does one go about summoning things?" 01:46 GT: She goes over to a nearby bookshelf and picks out a book, tossing it at him. "Read that for starters. It covers all the basics clearly and concisely. If you need supplementary material or have questions, ask me." 01:46 GT: She goes over to a frankly alarming collection of scented candles. "Do you prefer lavender or sage?" 01:47 TA: "My my! What a text!" He thinks for a moment. "Lavendar please, Lil." 01:47 TA: "Have you ever summoned successfully?" 01:51 GT: "Good choice." She chucks a few candles at him. "And it's mainly just practice stuff because I can never convince Dad to buy me a live chicken." 01:52 TA: "Maybe you should change your primer a bit. / Could say the summoning must work out, yea?" 01:54 GT: "Mm, good point." She reaches over and snatches the primer from Thiago's hands, writing in 'successful' and then giving it back. "Perf." 01:54 TA: Thiago smiles. "Might fix Vyllen's too." 01:55 GT: "Right. I'd better go track him down." She sighs. "Can I have that hoodie?" 01:56 TA: He hands it to her happilly. "We should see about that horrorterror." 01:58 GT: She puts it on. "Yes. Yes we should." 01:58 GT: "What we really need to do is find these Trickster fuckers. I've never heard of them, which is probably a bad sign." 01:58 TA: Thiago shrugs. "This shenanicite stuff sounds silly, though." 01:59 GT: "It'll be worth it if we can deprototype that mess of tentacles." 02:00 TA: He nods. 02:00 TA: "I'll see what I can find out about it." 02:01 GT: "I'll ask Mom, in between sternly telling her off for sniping Kolena and Dani and finally going through my rebellious teen phase." 02:02 TA: "Excellent. I'll leave you to it, Lily." 02:02 TA: He gives her another hug. 02:03 GT: She hugs back, then headbutts him affectionately. "Go forth, Madame Thiago." 02:04 TA: He gives a flourish. "Adieu, Grand Meister." 02:04 TA: He exits.